1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera comprising an image search function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a digital camera is equipped with various image management functions such as an album function and a calendar function which are used for sorting and searching photographed images.
The album function is one capable of sorting photo images as an album in a recording medium that is a memory card, et cetera, and the use of the function enables a user to search a desired image based on the album. As examples, a reference patent document 1 (i.e., Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-242649), a reference patent document 2 (i.e., Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-167118) and a reference patent document 3 (i.e., Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-254901) have disclosed techniques for effectively utilizing such an album function.
The calendar function is one capable of a sorting photo images for each photographed date, and the use of the function enables a user to search a desired image based on the photographed date.
In addition, apparatus and method for searching an image include the apparatus and method which are put forth in a reference patent document 4 (i.e., Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H06-12494) and a reference patent document 5 (i.e., Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-120225).
Meanwhile, some digital camera of the recent years is also enabled to record a large number of images (i.e., of image data) associated with an increased capacity of a recording medium (e.g., a memory card) built-in in the camera. With the capability of recording a large number of images in such a recording medium, there is a case of desiring to search and display only an image(s) satisfying a discretionary condition from a large number of recorded images among the users of the digital camera. As an example, there is the case of confirming only the image photographed in a specific geographic area, or the case of confirming only the image photographed in a specific time band. Furthermore in these cases, there is the case of discretionarily enlarging or reducing the specific geographic area and then confirming only the image photographed in the area of the enlarged or reduced range of the area, or the case of widening or narrowing the specific time band and then confirming only the image photographed in the widened or narrowed range of the time band.
As an example of apparatus searching for an image satisfying a prescribed condition from among a plurality of images, proposed in a reference patent 6 (i.e., Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-369125) is an imaging apparatus searching a candidate for an image to be deleted based on a predetermined condition and displaying the candidate, and prompting a user to delete the image so as to continue the photographing when a capacity for storing images is in short supply.
Furthermore, some digital camera of the recent years is multi-functioned so as to match with the usage of photographing and replaying. Referring to the photography function, there is for example a digital camera comprising the function of detecting the parts of the face of a person from image data obtained by an imaging unit at the time of photographing (i.e., in the photography mode), and, upon selecting one of them, displaying an enlargement of the facial image of the facial zone including the selected facial part or tracking the selected facial part within the display unit so as to easily photograph an image with a facial expression desired by the photographer (e.g., refer to a reference patent document 7 (i.e., Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-102175)). Referring to the replay function, there is for example a digital camera comprising an album function capable of replaying a registered image for each album and a calendar function capable of replaying a registered image for each calendar month.
Furthermore, a large number of photo images can be recorded in association with the availability of low cost and large capacity recording media in recent years, enabling a continuation of photographing while being freed from conventional cumbersomeness such as the replacement of recording media and the movement of the photo image recorded in the recording medium.